Super Smash Pretty Cure!
Super Smash Pretty Cure! (スーパースマッシュプリキュア！''Sūpā Sumasshu Purikyua!) is one of FairySina's Pretty Cure seasons and the fourth of the third generation. It will replace Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. This season is about a number of Cures who are based on the Super Smash Bros. series. Plot Characters Cures Super Smash Cures *'Hidama Akane' (火玉あかね ''Hidama Akane) / Cure Mario (キュアマリオ Kyua Mario) / Dr. Mario (Dr. マリオ Dokutā Mario) *'Tamagopotsu Yuuna' (卵ぽつゆうな Tamagopotsu Yuuna) / Cure Yossy (キュアヨッシー Kyua Yosshī) *'Akadoten Hina' (赤同点ひな Akadōten Hina) / Cure Kong (キュアコング Kyua Kongu) *'Shiken Bella' (師剣ベラ Shiken Bera) / Cure Link (キュアリンク Kyua Rinku) / Young Link (こどもリンク Kodomo Rinku) / Toon Link (トゥーンリンク Tūn Rinku) *'Ryoshi Aran' (猟師アラン Ryōshi Aran) / Cure Samus (キュアサムス Kyua Samusu) / Zero Suit (ゼロスーツ Zero Sūtsu) *'Tankoshoku Yume' (淡紅色ゆめ Tankōshoku Yume) / Cure Kirby (キュアカービィ Kyua Kābī) *'Hoshigumi Fox' (星組フォックス Hoshigumi Fokkusu) / Cure McCloud (キュアマクラウド Kyua Makuraudo) *'Raikopika Hikari' (雷光ぴかひかり Raikōpika Hikari) / Cure Pikachu (キュアピカチュウ Kyua Pikachū) *'Hidama Midori' (火玉みどり Hidama Midori) / Cure Luigi (キュアルイージ Kyua Ruīji) *'Tanpeki Kanon' (丹碧カノン Tanpeki Kanon) / Cure Jigglypuff (キュアプリン Kyua Purin) *'Sencho Kazue' (船長一恵 Senchō Kazue) / Cure Falcon (キュアファルコン Kyua Farukon) *'Tsuyoko Terra' (勁子テラ Tsuyoko Tera) / Cure Ness (キュアネス Kyua Nesu) Melee Cures *'Momojo Momoka' (桃城ももか Momojō Momoka) / Cure Peach (キュアピーチ Kyua Pīchi) *'Chiryoku Hime' (知力ひめ Chiryoku Hime) / Cure Zelda (キュアゼルダ Kyua Zerudā) / Cure Sheik (キュアシーク Kyua Shīku) *'Lombardi Hoshi' (ランバルディほし Ranbarudi Hoshi) / Cure Falco (キュアファルコ Kyua Faruko) *'Sukoshi Mariko' (少しまりこ Sukoshi Mariko) / Cure Pichu (キュアピチュー Kyua Pichū) *'Kessho Sakura' (決勝さくら Kesshō Sakura) / Cure Mewtwo (キュアミュウツー Kyua Myūtsū) *'Keishi Kayin' (兄姉ケイン Keishi Kein) / Cure Climber (キュアクライマー Kyua Kuraimā) *'Otokoken Yoshiko' (男剣よしこ Otokoken Yoshiko) / Cure Marth (キュアマルス Kyua Marusu) *'Otokoken Aino' (男剣アイノ Otokoken Aino) / Cure Roy (キュアロイ Kyua Roi) *'Ryōmiru Rana' (猟見るラナ Ryōmiru Rana) / Cure Game&Watch (キュアゲーム＆ウォッチ Kyua Gēmu & Uocchi) Brawl Cures *'Kogane Oria' (黄金オリア Kogane Oria) / Cure Wario (キュアワリオ Kyua Wario) *'Akafuta Hinata' (赤蓋ひなた Akafuta Hinata) / Cure Diddy (キュアディディー Kyua Didī) *'Kishi Hotaru' (騎士ほたる Kishi Hotaru) / Cure Meta (キュアメタ Kyua Meta) *'Daio Kohaku' (大王こはく Daiō Kohaku) / Cure Dedede (キュアデデデ Kyua Dedede) *'O'Donnell Ylva' (イルバオドネル Iruba Odoneru) / Cure Wolf (キュアウルフ Kyua Urufu) *'Yotsukai Aka' (用使いあか Yōtsukai Aka) / Cure Trainer (キュアトレーナー Kyua Torēnā) *'Hatsuden Aoi' (発電あおい Hatsuden Aoi) / Cure Lucario (キュアルカリオ Kyua Rukario) *'Tsuyoko Addy' (勁子アディー Tsuyoko Adī) / Cure Lucas (キュアリュカ Kyua Ryuka) *'Hishirushi Aida' (火印アイーダ Hishirushi Aīda) / Cure Ike (キュアアイク Kyua Aiku) *'Tenshiyumi Kokoro' (天使弓こころ Tenshiyumi Kokoro ) / Cure Pit (キュアピット Kyua Pitto) *'Kankaku Mei' (間隔めい Kankaku Mei) / Cure Olimar (キュアオリマー Kyua Orimā) *'Ayumi' (あゆみ Ayumi) / Cure R.O.B. (キュアロボット Kyua Robotto) *'Cure Sonic' (キュアソニック Kyua Sonikku) *'Cure Snake' (キュアスネーク Kyua Sunēku) 3D&U Cures *'Cure Wii Fit' (キュアWiiフィット Kyua U~ī fitto) *'Cure Mega' (キュアメガ Kyua Mega) *'Cure Villager' (キュアむらびと Kyua Murabito) *'Seiki Kimiko' (星姫きみこ Seiki Kimiko) / Cure Rosalina (キュアローザリーナ Kyua Rōzarīna) *'Cure Mac' (キュアマック Kyua Makku) *'Cure Greninja' (キュアゲッコウガ Kyua Gekkouga) Mascots Villains *'Cure Koopa' (キュアクッパ Kyua Kuppa) *'Cure Ganon' (キュアガノン Kyua Ganon) Minor Characters Locations Items Trivia Gallery References Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:More Fan Series Category:Super Smash Pretty Cure Category:FairySina's 3rd Generation Category:Series based on Games